The Gordon Conference on Neural Development has evolved into one of the key meetings in the field. This subject is very complex, requiring integration of hypotheses and information at the molecular, cellular and systems level. The conference is intended to bring together such a mixture of research groups in a format highly conducive to both formal and informal exchange. In addition, the breadth of the meeting provides a excellent opportunity for those who are beginning their careers or moving into a new subject area. The speakers chosen represent not only some of the most active groups, but also individuals with the capacity to generate useful discussion of their own and other topics. The concept of the meeting has been no to try to cover the field thinly, but to pick areas of exceptional activity or promise. Featured in this program are cell fate, cortical organization, the visual system of Drosophila, the growth cone, extracellular influences of neural development, cell-cell recognition systems, and establishment of tissue patterns. A full hour will be allowed for each speaker's topic, of which a third will be devoted to discussion. The afternoons are open for informal interactions. Two poster sessions representing work of the conferees will be scheduled and have been well attended at previous conferences.